Writers Block Part two
by SapphoAndCyanide
Summary: I continue Alex's story you know, where we have NO story ideas and decide to pay the Halliwells a little visit, It's funny, don't gripe just R&R! Chapter 4 of the story is up!
1. Chapter 1

WRITERS BLOCK- THE SEQUAL

A/N: Just so there's no confusion, I'M Nicole, okay? I'm not some fictional character Alex made up just so we're clear..

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex or Charmed.

It has been 6 weeks since Alex and I came to the Manor. We still had that damn writers block but we hadn't really noticed. I mean, we're in the freakin MANOR!

"Alex don't you think we've maybe overstayed our welcome?" I asked nervously as he hung some clothes up in Cole's closet. "I mean, you've kicked Phoebe out of her room so you could sleep with Cole."

"So? It's no different then you sleepin with Leo when Piper's at P3." He points out.

"Well I never said I wanted Leo to me my dad." I pouted.

"I can't believe we're even having this conversation!" Alex stormed out of the room and I followed him downstairs.

"Well believe it," I said sternly.

"You're just mad cuz Piper doesn't wanna be your mom!" Alex teased. Now that was just rude!

"Whoa, let's not say anything we're gonna regret later. Piper said she doesn't think it would be right it she was."

"Mmhmm," Alex rolled his eyes then helped himself to some of Piper's cookies… oh fudge, that came out wrong.

"Anyway, we're back to wasting sentences on ourselves. Where is everybody?" We lazily just look around the room.

"I'm not sure," Alex blankly says. Piper walks in wearing the T-shirt with her picture on it. Alex looks shocked. "Hey, that's mine!"

"Shh, it looks better on her!" I suck up to Piper again.

"Thank you Nicole, besides Alex, all of my other shirts suddenly went missing."

(Alex has shifty eyes.) "Well why can't you borrow one of Phoebe's or Paige's!"

"HELLO!" Piper and I say in unison.

"Phoebe's clothes are _way _too slutty," Piper started.

"And Paige is color-blind," I finish. Piper nods.

"Fine, I'm gonna go find the others." Alex mopes then leaves.

"Will you be my mom?" I plead.

"What's in it for me?" Piper raises an eyebrow. Tired of fighting me.

"All the love and affection you could never get from the rest of your family." I do that creepy bottom lip thing.

Piper's intrigued. "Okay,"

I start jumping up and down. "Thank you, thank you!" I hug her.

Alex and Cole are in their room lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

"What do you think it would be like to own a duck?" Alex asks randomly.

"Probably like living with Phoebe; you have to feed it, water it, bathe it, and house train it. Plus you have to listen to it rant about how she's not Queen of the Underworld anymore." Cole rants, a tear rolls down his cheek… Alex looks at him oddly.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yea, it's just that time of the month." Cole wipes away the tear all girly.

"Hey, on the way up here I heard Leo in the shower. Wanna go spy?" Alex asks hopeful.

"Okay," They both get up and leave.

Piper got sick of me so now I'm talking to Phoebe and Paige in the Sun Room.

"So um, hypothetically speaking, could you make a potion strong enough to destroy the portal joining two different dimensions so you never have to home?" I ask. Hoping neither of them catch my drift. If you catch my drift…

"Hypothetically speaking, yes, but why would you want to?" Paige questions.

I wave my hand in front of her. "Ah, I wasn't talking to you Ms. Hairy Lip." Ooh diss! I turn to Phoebe. We both have a good laugh at Paige's expense. She runs off crying.

"Yea, Furry McLip!" Phoebe tries to add to the joke. I stop laughing and slap her.

"Idiot, anyway, is it possible?"

"Yes it is. I actually did it to Prue's plane, which worked. Then Alex had to go and bring her back."

I nod. "Wait, where is Prue?"

Phoebe shrugs then starts flipping through her Justin Timberlake scrapbook. "I dunno, last I saw of her she was heading to the upstairs bathroom."

I get up and start walking away, but stop. "He's gay ya know." I motion to her life-size Justin cardboard cut out behind her.

"How do you know?" Phoebe sounds a little offended.

"Alex told me," I say simply then walk away.

I sneak into the bathroom quietly. I see Alex and Cole peeking through the shower curtain so I join them. Leo was in the shower. Naked…and soapy….and wet. (I drool)

"Wow, look at those orbs." I whisper in awe.

"Yep," Cole says in a trance like voice.

"Uh huh," Alex nods.

"Oh yea," Prue says. Wait…Prue? We see she's standing right next to me, but who cares? There's a naked Leo in viewing range.

"OH, thanks Prue! The moment's over!" Cole whispers in a high-pitched voice.

"Moment?" I ask…Eww never mind.

"How has Leo _not _noticed us yet!" Alex asks.

"Oh I've noticed, I just don't care." Leo said not even turning around.

"Well then it's no fun if you know we're watching!" Cole said.

"Says you!" Prue and I are still watching.

"We're outta here," Cole says, they bang into the door on the way out.

They go back into their room.

"Umm, Alex, there's something I wanna ask you…" Cole gets all sweaty, and not in the sexy way.

"Yea?" Alex says, completely oblivious to what's about to happen.

"Well over the past 6 weeks I've gotten to know you very well, a-and well I realize that I don't want you to leave…" He gets down on one knee and pulls out a wedding ring.

Alex's eyes light up. He's about to cry.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Alex screams like a girl. Cole puts the ring on. They hug then kiss. "Can we even get married?"

"It's San Francisco, we can do anything." They both smile.

In the Conservatory Cole and Alex gathered us all together to tell us the good news. Piper and Paige are sitting next to them and Phoebe's sharpening an ax in the background. Prue and I are still drooling over Leo, who is in a towel...

"Cole and I have an announcement," Alex beams.

"We're getting married!" Cole says proudly. Everyone's jaws hang open.

"I can't believe it," Piper cheers then hugs Alex.

"I can't believe it," Paige sulked, knowing that Cole was now taken.

" And I can't believe it's not butter," I say holding up a bagel and looking into an imaginary camera. "Huh? What were you saying?"

"I'm getting married, and you're not." Alex brags. He's showing off the ring.

Phoebe comes flying at Alex with the ax. "Tell me Justin Timberlake's gay will you!" I freeze her.

"Thanks," Alex says.

"I figured out I can freeze Phoebe too," I say like it's nothing.

"Lucky," Piper mutters.

END? I dunno maybe…we'll see.

Cya!  
Nicole!


	2. Viva Las Vegas!

Chapter 4- Viva Las Vegas!

Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed, Alex, or Las Vegas. Only the male stripper I bought there.

A/N: Very short chapter, sorry.

"Okay, so while I'm feeding Piper's gambling addiction in Vegas you'll be here trying to get the Nexus." I asked as Alex and I walked downstairs.

"Correct, oh and while your there pick me up a guy stripper, will ya?" He asked. I nodded, even though I wasn't going to.

"Hurry up, let's go!" Piper urged, already walking out the front door. "I'm not gonna lose my money standing here!"

"I'm coming!" I call. Then whisper. "Here comes Cole," "Cya!" I beam then Piper and I leave.

"Oh Alex sweetie!" Cole called.

Alex cursed under his breath then turned around. "Yea?"

"I invited my parents to the wedding!"

"Aren't your parents dead?" Alex looks sick.

"Dead never really means _dead_." Cole said then walked away, all gay-ish…ewww.

"Finally," Alex says and starts walking to the basement. He had managed to get it out of Cole where the Nexus was. For a price, he shuttered. Suddenly Paige came walking in.

"I know what you and Nicole are doing." Paige said coldly.

"You do, do you?"

"Yes, I know that you bought off our shares of the Manor in order to get to the Nexus. Once I figure out where Piper and Prue are we're going to stop you both." Paige said confidently.

"Hmm, well Nicole took Piper to Vegas, and Prue's in the closet, but I doubt you'll be telling anyone." An evil grin spread across his face as he inched closer to Paige with the baseball bat. Paige screamed and Alex knocked her out.

"Duh, orb!" Alex mumbled as he dragged Paige's body and threw it into the same closet Prue was in. Prue was waking up, but got knocked out again as soon as Paige landed on her.

"Now if that's all the distractions." But it wasn't. Leo and Cole came running in. Giddy as the girls they wished they were.

"Alex we just _have _to show you the dress I'm getting!" Cole squealed.

"A dress?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, a peach gown. We figured white wouldn't be appropriate." Leo said.

"Clearly, ya know what? Let's not jinx anything. I don't need to see the dress, so if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go bang my head into the wall." He walked away.

Vegas…..

Piper and I walked into the casino. Piper looked around at all the slot machines and craps tables and her eyes lit up like a junkie in a drug store. She started jumping up and down. A security guard walked up to us.

"Excuse me, but how old are you miss?" He asked.

"Oh don't worry officer, she's with me." Piper vouched.

"Not her, you. I'm gonna need to see some ID." He said. Piper showed him her ID. "Sorry for the mix-up, but I suggest you take some Riddilin lady." He laughed and walked off.

"Uh huh, yea, Riddilin." Piper nodded blankly then ran over to a slot machine and shoved a coin into it and pulled the lever. Cherry, Cherry, Lemon. "Shit," She tried again, nothing. She continued this process.

"So ah Piper, um can I get you to sign something for me please?" I asked sweetly and pulled out two pieces of paper.

"Sure," Piper said blankly. Not even looking at me. She pulled out a pen.

"Good, sign here, initial here, scratch here, sniff that, no not that! Okay thanks." I smiled and pocketed the papers.

"Hey go to the change machine for me okay?" She handed me a $100 bill and kept feeding coins into the machine. She had probably only won $20 out of the $110 she started with.

I nodded then walked away. I stopped as soon as I rounded the corner and pulled out the documents and smiled wickedly. Piper had signed her own divorce papers. Now Leo was all mine, because I had tricked him into signing also, saying that it was a petition to bring back bike shorts. Two small horns sprouted from the top of my head, I pushed them back in and laughed evilly. Then stopped. "Ooh, Martinis!" I followed the drink guy.

Back at the Manor…

Alex had managed to dig through the concrete to the very spot where the Nexus should be. He jumped out of the hole, with much effort of course. Then took out the incantation and started to recite;

'Ooga Booga, wasabi inri mufasa 

_blee blah bloo, ohgee akma, shiri!'_

Suddenly a light opened came from the hole and a dark cloud oozed out. It floated briefly then forced itself in through Alex's mouth and nostrils. He shook momentarily then stopped. His eyes were now jet black. He smiled.

"It's done," He said in a deep voice.

Vegas….

My cell phone started to beep. I set down my 4th Martini and pulled out my phone. I got a Text Message. I read it with blurry vision.

_To: Nicole,_

_From: Alex,_

_Message: "It is done,_

_Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"_

I laughed evilly, everyone started at me strangely. I stopped laughing and threw up on the lady next to me.

TBC……

How weird was that? My apologies, Alex is better with this particular story.

Cya!

Nicole,


End file.
